


Count on You

by jadehqknb



Series: Ship Fics [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sweet love, daichi is loving, daisuga - Freeform, desperate connection, suga is needy, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/pseuds/jadehqknb
Summary: Happy birthday Sisa! You said you love sex with feelings so here you go! I hope you have a stupendous birthday!





	Count on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sisaturday (sisaboo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisaboo/gifts).



> Happy birthday Sisa! You said you love sex with feelings so here you go! I hope you have a stupendous birthday!

Daichi rolls over, blinking his eyes as he looks at the clock. It’s 2:00 AM, what woke him up? He hears it again and now more aware, recognizes it’s a whimper. A whimper from Suga who lies coiled in the fetal position with his back to him.

Concern floods Daichi’s chest, rousing him to full consciousness as he shifts closer to Suga and places his hand on his waist. Softly he asks, “Baby… what’s wrong? Are you sick?”

Suga doesn’t reply, not really, only lets out another pained noise and curls in further on himself.

Daichi leans farther over, looking at his face and with his eyes now adjusted to the dim early morning light sees Suga’s brow is furrowed tightly, his fingers clenching the fabric of his pillow so tight the already pale skin of his knuckles is turning whiter. Then he sees the tears, only a few but Suga doesn’t cry for just anything.

Worry intensifying, Daichi rubs his palm over Suga’s stomach, drawing goosebumps to the surface of his smooth skin.

“Koushi… talk to me. What hurts? What can I do?” Daichi leans down to peck his cheek but draws back in startled surprise when Suga inhales a sharp breath, almost as if he can’t breathe. He rolls quickly to his back, his eyes wide and leaking more tears as he gasps for breath.

Daichi doesn’t hesitate, leaning over Suga’s body to grab his inhaler off the nightstand. He easily lifts Suga to a seated position and with practiced care sets the inhaler to his lips, whispering in his ear, “Seal and inhale. 1… 2… 3…”

Suga’s muscle memory kicks in, his mouth creating a seal over the input valve and he inhales just as Daichi presses the trigger, sending the medicine in to do its job to help him breathe. Daichi rubs his back as Suga takes in a deep, long, unobstructed breath, letting out his own he’d been holding as he often does when Suga has an attack like this.

But though he’s breathing, it isn’t easy, and Daichi can feel his body shaking, his lungs stuttering.

When Suga finally turns his head to look at Daichi, it’s almost as if he’s only now realizing he’s there, lifting one hand to cup his face as if to convince himself he’s real; “Dai… you’re here… you…” Tears cling to his lashes, his eyes swimming in pain and a near desperation that Daichi’s never seen before.

He grabs Suga’s other hand and squeezes it; “Of course I’m here, goofball. Where else would I be?”

Suga doesn’t answer, just flings his arms around Daichi’s neck, his embrace more akin to a boa constrictor than a man’s. Wetness builds in the hollow of his clavicle, Suga crying in near silence so hard that Daichi’s afraid he’ll give himself another attack.

“Hey… you’re ok… I’m here… it’s alright.” Daichi shifts back to lean against the headboard, drawing Suga into his lap, cooing softly in his ear and drawing mindless patterns on his bare back. They’re both naked, of course, and the cold of the room is starting to settle against any exposed flesh. He wants to get the blanket but Suga’s clinging to him like a limpet. With some difficulty, he manages to draw their covers up using his legs, still cradling Suga as he bends forward to grasp the thick material and haul it around them as best he can given their position.

All the while, Suga holds onto him, keeping his face buried in his neck, his tears and snot undoubtedly covering Daichi’s shoulder but he doesn’t care.

When he’s settled back down, Daichi wraps his arms around Suga’s waist and just holds him, let’s him get his bearings and giving only quiet shushes that he can’t help making, letting Suga know it’s ok and to take his time.

Finally, Suga leans back, his face red and splotchy, his palms pressing against his eyes and nose to wipe away the mess; “So… sorry…”

“Don’t be sorry, just talk to me. I’m guessing a bad dream, since you don’t appear injured or ill.” Daichi reaches to grab tissues, using them to finish cleaning him up, tossing them aside when he's done. 

Suga hiccups and if he didn’t look so absolutely miserable Daichi would think it cute. Well, it is cute but he won’t say it.

After another deep shaky breath, Suga says quietly, “I… had a nightmare that… you left me.” His eyes hold a deep, visceral pain that pierces Daichi straight to his heart.

“Oh… baby…” Daichi tucks Suga back into his neck, running his hand up and down his back. “I will never leave you. I love you too much.”

A tiny sob leaves Suga at that.

“Come’er, lay down,” Daichi says, frowning at the whimpers and near whines Suga lets loose as he draws back to re-position himself over his body. Suga reaches for him, wrapping his arms and legs around him, near trying to fuse them with how hard he clings.

“Baby, relax… I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere.” Daichi kisses his cheek, rubbing his arm until Suga’s grip loosens and he relaxes somewhat onto the mattress.

He follows him, pressing as much of his body weight down as he dares; he wants Suga to be able to breathe. Pressing another kiss to his cheek, he says quietly, “I won’t leave even if you force me into another horror movie marathon on Halloween next year.”

That earns a snort and he smiles, kisses him again; “Or if you kiss me after eating food that should be handled wearing a hazmat suit.”

A giggle this time and Daichi’s smile broadens. He leans up, seeking Suga’s eyes. They’re half closed with salt drying on them but his lips are quirked into a wobbly smile that Daichi can’t resist kissing, murmuring against his lips, “I won’t leave until my last breath leaves me and even then, I’ll stay.”

“Don’t… talk about that,” Suga begs, losing his smile and Daichi hates that he’s frowning again.

“I’m sorry, you’re right… I’ll be here forever and always, ok?”

They both know it’s not possible but they’ll believe it tonight.

“Kiss me… please…” Suga tilts his head, parts his lips and pulls on Daichi’s neck as if he weren’t already being drawn to him like a magnet.

He intends it to be sweet and soft but Suga immediately slides his tongue in his mouth, swirling around Daichi’s tongue, his fingernails scraping through his short cropped hair to graze his scalp sending tingles of pleasure down Daichi’s spine. He moans as Suga arches into him, pressing their chests more firmly together until Daichi is certain Suga can feel his heartbeat.

They break apart with a gasp, but Suga tugs insistently on Daichi’s hair, guiding him to his neck, uttering faint “pleases” into his ear. He’s never heard him beg so much for so little and it speaks volumes to how badly his nightmare affected him.

Daichi licks his neck and Suga shudders, lets out a soft keen when his teeth tease his flesh. Daichi weaves his fingers into Suga’s sweat damp hair and tugs, exposing more of his throat to his wandering mouth which he uses to suck, kiss and nip until Suga is writhing beneath him.

“Please Dai…” Suga pants the words, choking out a louder cry when Daichi bites his shoulder.

Daichi pushes up to allow himself the vision Suga makes right now; pewter lashes decorated with crystalline tears and hazel eyes staring with a look that’s long past the border of want into _need_.

His voice echoes this—shaky and breathy and oh so sweet; “Need you… need to feel you.. please..”

Daichi reaches between their bodies, his fingers running slow and soft over Suga’s cock and he bucks up, whining, his nails digging into Daichi’s back. He takes pity, trailing further down, sliding his finger between his cheeks and rubbing at his hole, stimulating but not pushing in. Suga whines again and tries fruitlessly to grind against his digit.

“Can you reach the lube?” Daichi asks, his words a bit breathless thanks to how tantalizing Suga looks right now, his chin tilted down and eyes half closed, red lips parted and slick with spit.

Suga reaches to Daichi’s side of the bed, fingers fumbling as Daichi takes his time kissing over his chest. He inhales sharply when his nipple is circled by Daichi’s tongue, knocking what sounds like Daichi’s glasses and book to the floor in his haste to get the lube bottle.

“Fucking finally,” Suga rasps and Daichi assumes he’s finally grabbed it.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so eager,” Daichi mumbles against his stomach, dipping his tongue into Suga’s naval.

Suga tries to arch at that but can’t, not with Daichi’s chest laying flush against his hips and cock, the latter of which Daichi can feel slicking pre-cum on his skin.

“Tease later, fuck now… please…”

Daichi looks up, eyes widening at the sight of Suga near _crying_ for him to give him what he wants. Daichi surges up, capturing that beautiful pout and nips his bottom lip before drawing back to hold the side of his face; tender, soft, and clearly not what Suga wants because he whines again, bucking against him.

When he looks at Daichi, his expression is completely open. There’s no tease, no withholding, nothing but raw, pure want.

“You’re so beautiful,” Daichi says.

And Suga _blushes_.

It nearly makes Daichi laugh with incredulity, so long has it been since he’s seen it. Usually it’s Suga causing color to rise whether on Daichi’s face or on the unfortunate souls who catch him in a flirty mood. Not that Daichi cares, he knows it’s part of Suga’s fun, to tease and torment, but he’s never cruel, he never leads them on.

“Please Dai… need you in me… now…”

Daichi groans at that, laying his forehead against Suga’s and closes his eyes. “Ok, give me a second to—“

“No,” Suga insists, quiet but firm; “I… I want you raw.”

Heat floods over Daichi’s entire body. Raw… no condom… no barrier… just him and Suga.

“Your wish is my command,” he says and means it. He’d do anything short of murder for this man and even that’s questionable.

Daichi rises to his knees, near chuckling when Suga makes to keep him close but stops when he realizes he can’t get what he wants and have Daichi still covering him.

“Just a bit longer, have patience sweetness,” Daichi assures. He slicks his hand up with lube as well as Suga’s hole and lines up. “Try to relax, baby,” he says quietly then pushes forward, the tip of his cock sliding past the tight ring of muscle with surprising ease; he thought he’d be more tight given all the tension his body had been under.

“You’re perfect in every way for me,” Daichi says through a sigh as he bottoms out, pleased when Suga makes no further protest outside a quiet moan. “I love you, you’re my everything, my one and only Koushi and I’m so lucky to have you.” He thrusts slowly, mindful to give Suga time to adjust to being filled with him, groaning against his collar bone because _fuck_ he feels so good.

“I… I’m the lucky one Daichi…” Suga words are gasped out, his eyes fighting to stay open.

Daichi pauses, but Suga’s legs pull insistently on his hips so he starts again, sliding out and pushing in, slowly, rolling his hips _just so_ and Suga’s eyes roll back in his head as he tips it back, exposing his throat. His skin is so pale, so beautifully smooth and perfect that Daichi’s mouth waters. It isn’t often that he marks him—that’s Suga’s bag, his teeth nearly always finding their way into the flesh of Daichi’s “illegal” thighs—but occasionally he gets the urge.

Like right now, which he gives into, leaning down and sucking firmly at that pristine skin, drawing moans and gasps from Suga’s lips, his fingers gripping Daichi’s hair.

“Ha… harder -ah- please Dai… fuck me harder…”

Daichi shakes his head, licks up to Suga’s ear and says, “Making love to you… let me…”

“ _Daichi… please…”_

He pulls his face from Suga’s neck, promising to admire his handy hickey work later, and looks back in Suga’s eyes.

“Need to feel it… feel you. Please… _captain_.”

Oh. He’s pulling _that_ card is he? Fine.

Daichi readjusts their position, rising up and pulling Suga forward, splitting his legs further apart. Now with more power available from his legs, Daichi is able to thrust forward _hard_.

Suga’s eyes go wide, standing tears rolling down his cheeks as his mouth drops open allowing a loud moan of Daichi’s name to float out into the room; “Fuck, yes! That’s what I need!”

Daichi does it again and again, the cold of the room now appreciated as his brow gathers perspiration. Their bed rocks, its headboard slamming against the wall with a loud bang but there are no neighbors that side so Daichi doesn’t care; he may not have cared even if there were.

“More… need… you..”

Suga’s hands reach out to Daichi and he can’t help but answer that plea, falling forward again to cover Suga’s body with his own. It’s more difficult to fuck him really hard this way but he’ll do what he wants, give him what he needs to the best of his ability.

“Love you, love you so much,” Suga pants in his ear.

Their bodies slide across each other, the friction deliciously painful because of the raw, potent hunger still flashing in Suga’s eyes. Daichi keeps up the pace, his breath coming in short, sharp grunts and gasps. Suga arches into him as though he can’t get close enough and Daichi wraps his arms around his back, holding him close. Suga squeezes his muscles and Daichi nearly chokes, the pressure on his cock intense and hot and _so good._ “Fuck baby… you keep that up, I won’t be able to.”

Suga chuckles and squeezes again because _of course_ he does. Daichi shakes his head, his eyes holding a fondness that doesn’t quite equate with the way he’s positively _pounding_ into his boyfriend but that doesn’t matter. Suga is smiling and that’s what he wants, even more than getting him off, though he won’t stop until he’s accomplished that as well.

He reaches down between their burning hot bodies to stroke Suga’s cock, coaxing him; “Come on baby, wanna make you feel good.”

Suga shakes his head, pulling Daichi’s hand away and tugging him into another bruising kiss. Daichi buries himself balls deep and stays there, running his fingers over Suga’s forehead when he pulls back, his lips actually burning from all their kissing.  “You don’t want to come?” he asks confused.

“Don’t want it… to end,” Suga confesses softly, averting his gaze. He almost looks shy, which is ridiculous given what they’ve been doing and the position they’re in.

Daichi nuzzles their noses together then kisses his cheeks one at a time, softly drawing Suga’s eyes back to his; “Not that I don’t appreciate that, but you know this isn’t the last time I’m going to fuck you right?”

Suga huffs, his brow furrowing and Daichi kisses it in effort to smooth away the lines; “Hey, none of that. It was just a dream, Koushi. Let me make you feel good, please?”

“I know, but… it felt so real. And,” he looks up, finally meeting Daichi’s eyes and the concern there is very real; “Sometimes I wonder if I deserve you, Daichi. It… you’re near perfect and I’m bratty and petty and full of snark. I tease you constantly for things I actually really love about you and--”

Daichi cuts him off with a firm thrust, swallowing his startled gasp with a deep, hungry kiss. He keeps thrusting, speaking against Suga’s mouth in a rough, low tone, “Stop being ridiculous. You make me laugh when I take things too seriously. You remind me to have fun when I let the worries and stress of life weigh me down. You organize get togethers so we actually have a social life and don’t lose touch with the people who’ve meant more to us than our families.”

He stops his speech and motion, cupping Suga’s face again, his earnest dark, brown eyes boring into pretty hazel; “I love everything about you, Koushi. Even your flaws. Just as you love everything about me and I am _far_ from perfect. I don’t need to be on a pedestal, I just need you to love me. You love me, right?”

Suga, with fresh tears in his eyes, nods. “Yes... Daichi I love you, so, _so_ much,” he whispers.

“Then be good for me,” Daichi replies, beginning again, thrusting, caressing, driving away Suga’s worries. If he needs him to fuck them out of him, it’s his pleasure to do so.

It doesn’t take long from there, both of them edged and worked up so much that they end up finishing near the same time. Rather a surprise but Daichi isn’t complaining. He loves it when they’re so in sync as to be able to come to full pleasure together.

Afterwards, cleaned up and snuggled back under the covers, Suga leans up on his elbow and kisses Daichi as he lies drowsing. “I love you,” he whispers.

“And I love you,” Daichi replies, pulling him down to rest his head on his chest, to hear his heartbeat, feel his warmth. He wraps his arm around him, holding him as tightly as he can before sleep comes to claim them both.

Suga doesn’t have the nightmare again.

 


End file.
